


I want to

by Nami_na



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, fluffly, just tsugu being honest, sayo is tired tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami_na/pseuds/Nami_na
Summary: Tsugumi didn't know how she got into that situation, but it wasn't like she didn't really wanted it.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	I want to

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i miss sayotsugu so here i am  
> this is short but i hope you enjoy it!!

Things had just happened naturally, Sayo and Tsugumi would go out for a little walk in the park before her shift at the cafe started and her _almost girlfriend_ (Moca's usual way of referring to Sayo) had to go to her rehearsal with Roselia.

The benches were occupied and they didn't want to waste time so Tsugumi suggested sitting under a tree away from people, Sayo had doubts at first because, quoting, _I can't allow you to sit on the ground without a blanket Tsugumi-san_ , but somehow or other the barista's big puppy eyes always got a yes.

At the beginning they had only begun to talk about their week, things about school, their bands, their lives in their homes and some trivial things, until suddenly Sayo yawned and a bit guilty confessed her lack of sleep for practice more time with her guitar. Tsugumi was nobody to judge, usually she also did that with her keyboard so she calmly assured Sayo that everything was fine.

They had been silent for a couple of minutes until another yawn left Sayo's lips.

"I'm sorry Tsugumi-san, I don't mean to make it sound like I don't enjoy being with you, I just feel a little tired..."

"Don't worry, Sayo-san! I understand that you feel exhausted... " Tsugumi replied quickly "I ha-have an idea "

"Oh? I would like to hear about it" the barista's cheeks turned red at the curious gaze.

"You ca-can sleep in my lap a moment! Just... just a little nap, so you would arrive fresh to your rehearsal! Don't worry, I'll take care of you!"

"A-Are you sure about that? I don't want to seem like I'm tak- "

"Not at all!" Their faces were red that was on their cheeks and ears, Tsugumi tenderly stretched the skirt she was wearing and stretched her legs. "Come here, Sayo-san?" She opened her arms to Sayo who had to resist jumping directly at her.

Slowly and insecure Sayo began to get closer and lay her head on Tsugumi's lap, once she settled in she suddenly felt completely calm and without realizing it, Tsugumi's fingers began to stroke through her hair lulling her to sleep.

Tsugumi was dying of tenderness, Sayo was so exhausted that it only took her a couple of minutes to fall asleep, but she looked so calm and pretty that Tsugumi couldn't do anything but feel her heartbeat from the adoration of the image in front of her.

“Ah Sayo-san… I wish you could realize how much you have achieved… you don't need to work too much, you're already too amazing, I wish you could see it, you know? Every day I admire you a little more, not only for your skills on the guitar, you are... wonderful! you have become a person that people can trust, it shows that you shine more than the day I met you... it’s amazing to have seen you grow so much on my own!" Tsugumi said while stroking the sleeping girl's hair.

“The way you have changed your relationship with Hina-senpai, the way you take care of your friends and the bonds that you have created with your band, even the way you got closer to me… Please don't stop working hard but you don't have to overwork either Sayo-san… I'm nobody to say that, right? Hehe… but just as you take care of me I want to be able to take care of you, I hope you know that you can come to me when you feel that the world is getting heavy… I am willing to share the weight! We are in this together, right?" Tsugumi sighed and felt her cheeks burn more, she wanted to be able to say this to Sayo but whenever she tried the words got stuck and she just forget about the whole thing, it seemed more easy to do it in that way.

"I want to be that light that guides you when you are lost Sayo-san, I... I promise to take care of you, even if it costs us or if it becomes difficult, you will never have to feel that you are alone as long as your friends, your sister and me are here, but it's a secret, okay?" A giggle left her lips and suddenly a soft smile appeared on Sayo's lips “ _W_ _as she dreaming about it?”_

Tsugumi, slowly and a little insecure, brought her face close to Sayo's and softly placed a kiss on her nose, feeling her lips tickle.

"It’s a promise "

Oh, she will never realized that Sayo was awake the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter like @hika_tsugu!  
> comments and kudos would be really appreciate it <3


End file.
